james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JayBO
__TOC__ Leave me a message Hey, is there anything left that could have it's own Gallery?.I know EVERYTHING. 03:57, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :really cant say, ask draginfli, shes in charge of that little operation. She would know. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:05, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Will do.I know EVERYTHING. 04:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jaybo, love what you've done with my user page.You've made my life and (LOL) generally every persons life in the wiki, easier!Thanks Avataraddicted 19:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) JAYBO can you help me too with my user page Anti-patriotism First of all, sorry for my late response. I've been very busy last days and weren't able to make edits on this site. That's also why I respond here, assuming that you've deleted my talk page from your watchlist. Now, back to what you asked me. Yes patriotism means "love for ones coutry". And that's where it all begins. Of course you'll think, why would I hate the love people have for their own counrty? A bit patriotism of course is almost harmless, but when growing, it can become a "danger". Well that sounds stupid and of course patriotism itself can't hurt people. But patriotism makes people blind. When someone loves his counrty very much, he stops to criticise its actions. People need to judge actions from "a distance", without being influenced by emotional feelings. Patriotiosm influences opinions and makes them biased. Also, I strongly prefer looking and judging the human race like one big complex. Religion, skin-colour and imaginary borders divide people. We need to set aside these imaginary borders and think of everyone as if he was a patriot, the same as us, instead of a foreigener. These things make us biased. How will you ever unite humans when you cling to patriotism? Patriotism, indirectly, hurts people all over the world. Patriotisn generalises. Just look at those people hating America without ever setting a foot on American ground. Just look at those people who hate all Muslims but never met one of them. I hope this makes things clear for you. Thank you for your interest. Cystlib The danger of Patriotism comes from harboring love for the image of a country when the nation does not exemplify the value it was built on. If you consider the United States, we have become enamored with the noble roots of our country, and still hold firm to our "American Dream", even though we have fallen quite far from the original intentions of the founding fathers. Many might argue that we were forced to evolve with the changing world, but that should not mean we should compromise our values and hide behind Patriotism as a shield, less we ever criticise our country and be called anti-Patriotic. It was set forth from the beginning of our country the Constitutional right to speak against our country when we feel we are being wronged by it. Willofeywa 22:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey JayBo, I wonder what your opinion about patriotism is/was, and if it changed after reading this. Thanks! Cystlib 12:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Jetfire606's RDA documents Hi. I'm Jetfire606. As you know (or maybe not), I was the carbon-based lifeform whom designed the pages for the Galactonotus Viperwolf and Wasp Viperwolf. I'm a James Cameron fan and I put my full support to this wikia. My specialties are the biology of Pandora, the skills of the RDA, and specifications on the Avatar Universe. If you need some info, please contact me at www.scifiuniverse.wikia.com By the way, I think we need to start adding Blu-ray reviews of Avatar. I know that it looks good. I watched it April 25. I See You, goodbye. P.S. Someone please tell me how to make a species information grid so I can add the taxonomies. Jetfire606 23:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Jetfire606, boyfriend of Trudy Chacon (she is so hot) Re: Your Little Guys Thanks! They were really fun to draw! When I was drawing Lyle, I thought of you, so I thought you'd like him in his pose. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 23:44, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Anon to be banned G'day Jaybo, some anon messed with the Na'vi page. I undid all the vandalism, heres the anon's IP address: 163.251.128.3 Ozzyjalo94 08:49, June 15, 2010 (UTC) : Jaybo has returned to a favourite past time of his and as such may not have got to the heads up to quickly. As most of the other admins are unavailable at this time due to time zones, it may be more appropriate to notify me on my talk page. Either way, the problem gets dealt with so there is no problem. --IWantheUltimateChange 10:55, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for covering UC. I check up here and there, its just hard to talk in IRC and play wow at the same time. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Report for Duty Hey Jaybo, it's great to talk to you again ;) Skxwang told you that I needed you, right? Lol, I just wanted her to bug you =P So, how are you doing with WoW? I gave Samsonius the rollback rights. Take care, and I hope to see you around soon :) -- 00:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you're getting very active again, it would be awesome, we really miss you around ;) -- 16:44, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yay! JayBo's back (almost)! =P [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i 'i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent [[User:Draginfli/Sig Requests|'='i 'i=']] 17:07, June 26, 2010 (UTC) IRC G'day JayBo, I recently got IRC (after many frustrating attempts to download it) and logged in, and I saw that the topic on the Avatar Channel is "I'M WITH KEVIN". What does that mean? Ozzyjalo94 07:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :It means that we're (or at least I am as I'm the one who put that as a topic) with Kevin ;). Given that you're on a dial up I can't link you to the youtube video (well, unless you want to wait =P) but search Google with keywords "Kevin Butler" and "E3 speech" that should give you enough hints ^^. --LuckyMan 08:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Every site that comes up when I Google search links to a video (damned dial-up...). I've never actually heard of Kevin Butler before, I looked him up a few minutes ago on Wikipedia to find out who he is. I don't think those Sony commercials are even here in Australia, and anyway I have an Xbox 360 and I don't pay too much attention to the PS3. The only E3 related thing I've seen is the Halo: Reach video (I couldn't get the Beta because it was too big for me to download...) Ozzyjalo94 08:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, those commercials are only aired in the US (I think), but as always, Internet brings them to the rest of the world as well. You should check one for reference. For the most part they're no longer than one minute so it could be doable even with a dial-up. --LuckyMan 09:04, June 24, 2010 (UTC) New Policies Hello Jaybo! I have recently added our new policy to improove our wiki and make the rules clear. Please read them and apply them. If you find anything that needs to be changed, added or removed, please change it yourself or send me a message to my talk page. Also, please tell me if you agree with the new policies. Thanks, -- 01:59, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Jaybo! I recently promoted Samsonius to admin because of all his great edits (banner requests, navi'tizing, images, he's always in the IRC, he designed the new badges, etc.) So I just need your vote. Do you agree of disagree? Thanks, -- 20:28, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :Haha great, thanks. And btw, he hates to be called Sam =P His name is Sean, so remember that ;) There is indeed a lot happening around, so we hope to see you more often in the future. -- 12:16, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Congratulations! I appreciate the compliments that you left on my talk page, it's all going kinda fast. I'd love to Na'vitize a picture for you, just post a link up to your picture on the Na'vitization Requests page. See you around, fellow admin! :P [[User:Samsonius|'Samsonius']] 07:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Dust off the ban hammer 71.65.103.166 vandalized the Avatar (film) page.Skxwang 22:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :He has been smited. Btw, If I heard right you are an admin too, you could block him yourself. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 00:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not an admin here. I am over at Inception, thanks to Samsonius and Matias. I could mightily smite him over there. :-) Skxwang 00:18, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Now I, on the other hand, am an admin on both wikis, so I could do it. :P [[User:Samsonius|'SAM']][[User talk:Samsonius|'SON']][[User:Samsonius/Banner Requests|'IUS']] 00:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Well arent you guys cool :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 00:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I am only a rollback here, but that's okay. Some of my best friends are admins. :-) It is good to have friends in high places. Skxwang 00:30, July 12, 2010 (UTC) a off topic thing is it true what i heard that you playe World of warcraft? Eillas 03:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :yes I do, why whats up? JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 06:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :So am i what realm are u on? Eillas 09:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Lightnings blade JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 15:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::mind if i come and vist if so whats ur characher race and name? Eillas 02:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Send me an email to Jasonbeojekian@gmail.com, ill send you my name there. I dont want every Joe Shmo bothering me on wow, so I dont publicly post it anywhere. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 23:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hit Girl Finally! I was able to see Kick-Ass today, and now I see what you we're saying about Hit Girl, She's freakin' AWESOME! I really hope they can continue om the movie It has to be the best I've seen scince Avatar.o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 02:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol yeah she is pretty badass JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 05:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen it too two days ago. At first I thought it would be a boring movie, but then Hit Girl stole the show. Imo the movie's name is wrong. ;) But Nicholas Cage must really have a big hole in his pocket. He looks almost as stupid as in the Sorcerer's Apprentice pictures and seems out of place to me. 17:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I used to make fun of Cage all the time, but I really enjoyed him in this movie. Hes been doing well lately so I can make fun of him as an actor much anymore. Either way he was a big part of the enjoyment of the movie to me JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Same thing for me, I thought he was pretty awesome; especially with the bullet-proof batman armor. Still with the ending I can't wait for a second movie. Sooner or later I might even buy the comics the look pretty effin' awesome! If you haven't seen them yet you should really take a look cause I thought I'd never buy a comic and these changed my mind :) o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 04:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh and if you're wondering why I'm not in IRC it's becuase my damn brother stole my video card for his computer untill he gets his fixed, and I have to use my mom's HP mini that just has to be slower than hell with a disc space of like 2gb, so if I run anything besideds Internet Explorer than I'm screwed and it'll stop running other programs. It sucks, but I should have my card back on Mon. or Tues...o_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 04:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I haven't been in IRC at all in quite a while, the thing is, if im on my computer now, im either on for a few minutes, or busy on WoW. I'm constantly on the forums though. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No matter my old card is total and now I need another one, pardon my language but Fuck me :(. Now I have to depend on my bro to buy me a new card , and I'm going to owe him and have to wait likie another week or two untill I can finally get my computer back. Not to mention I found this drawing tablet I want and now I won't be able to use it for a few days after I get it... Also schools back so this just cut all time I had for fun in to like a third of what it used to be... Sorry for the rant but I gotta let of some steam becuase everything around scince I got back has been going to shit for me. /end ranto_OThe Freak is Awesome!O_o 22:27, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Anime lover How much of a collection do you have? because i've got quite a bit myself.I know EVERYTHING. 05:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : do you want to know what ive seen or what ive watched? if you want to know what ive seen or am currently watching check here If you want to know what I own, I would have to look and may take a bit to write out so let me know. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Same here, my list is a combination of what i've downloaded and bought. So were the same, i'm also an avid gamer like you dispite being only one handed.I know EVERYTHING. 08:52, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Press Request on Avatar Rerelease Hello JayBO, I’m Jaimie Etkin with the online news magazine, The Daily Beast. We’re looking to do a piece on the upcoming Special Edition rerelease of Avatar with eight extra minutes on August 27. I was hoping you could provide his/her opinion on them. We’re looking to get five trusted Avatar fans to provide their commentary. If you could please get back to me at your earliest convenience to let me know if this is something you or anyone you know would be interested in reporting on for us, I’d truly appreciate it. Thanks very much in advance, Jaimie jaimie.etkin@thedailybeast.com A Present! I got you a present, Jay. A nice little analysis on how Aliens and Avatar are actually the same movie. Hope you like it! http://theoatmeal.com/comics/aliens_avatar Skxwang 23:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :That is pretty awesome, thanks for sharing :D JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 22:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Questions Hi im new here! There will be a second Avatar film in December 2014, and a third in 2015, what do you think the plot will be like in either of them? :I haven't given it alot of thought, i wouldnt pretend to know what a good plot for a mainstream movie, especially the size of avatar, would be. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:24, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :JayBo, check your gmail. :-) Skxwang 18:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Hi, I'm back. Sorry for disappearing for so long but I've been busy. I'm sure you noticed I've started contributing again. Just letting you know I'm back and intend to stay this time. On another note is the IRC still going on? Well either way it feels good to be back. First Avatar Convention and Expo (FACE) Hi JayBo ~ is there any way that you could attend our Committee Meeting in Washington DC? You have so much Con experience and you would be able to get us started in the right direction. Please? Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi again JayBO ~ because you are our current convention expert ... we have just had a question about cosplay. Years ago, it used to be very common at the cons and was encouraged ... is it pretty common at the cons now? I am thinking that as long as it is Avatar related, it would be great. Your opinion please. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 22:00, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to squeeze in a few thoughts here before Jay gets back =P. Cosplaying is quite popular at cons these days, but I wouldn't go as far as restricting it to a single subject. Even if the con itself is about that subject. Like in anime cons most of the cosplayers are from some anime/manga/jrock/etc but then there are those few who come as Batman, Shepard, Joker or as some other western character. And it should be okay, even if the con itself is not about western animation or comics. Restricting cosplay only leads to questions like "why can't I come in costume X, Y or Z", but allowing all kind of cosplay tends to even it out. Majority if the people will come dressed as something that is relevant to the con and the few who don't want cosplay those characters can come in their own costume. :Of course much of this depends on how big the con is and/or if the con is part of some other con. The bigger it is, the more crucial it comes that all kind of cosplaying should be allowed. And if it is only a small con all the cosplayers will most likely be dressed as something Avatar related anyway and there would be no need for restrictions either. --LuckyMan 22:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi LuckyMan ~ I'm delighted to know that we have another experienced con person on our Committee to help us out with current trends. I attended a lot of cons some years ago; but I don't have a clue what con attendees expect now. And we want to do everything possible to get them to attend. Thank you for explaining everything so completely ... that really helps me a lot. I usually have a million questions; but you have already answered them and I can't think of even one right now. :-P Please, please pass along any information you have on cons that will help us with our planning meeting in two weeks. We are hoping to have a pretty good foundation to bring back to the Committee after our meeting. Thanks so much for your quick response to my question. PS ... Matias tells me that you are from Finland. My brother's wife's grandparents were from Finland ... I will have to ask her what city they were from, and you may possibly know of it. Be well. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 04:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Cosplay has always been the focal point of the cons I have gone to, I didn't bring that up before because it's pretty limited when it's only Avatar. Also, in terms of avatar, Cosplay is the extreme case, while in anime and comics, cosplay is the norm. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 04:38, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi JayBO ~ thanks for your input on this ... the more information we have as to what will make it more fun for attendees, the better! I, personally, had a great time in costume ... I liked being part of what was going on. We used to have costume contests and everyone looked forward to those ... is that something that is still done? Keep your good ideas and input coming. Be well. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Cosplay contests are part of pretty much every anime con (don't know about sci-fi cons, but at least they do some cosplay at those too) and there's some events that are only cosplay contests, like World Cosplay Summit. Usually there's different categories for amateurs and professionals so that everyone can participate regardless of their skill, as the contests normally require that the costume is handmade by the contestant. :Also, the information that Matias gave you is correct =P. --LuckyMan 15:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi LuckyMan ~ thanks again for even more information on cosplay. Whew, so much to learn! I appears that it should be an absolute part of our plans, right? This is a dumb question for all of you experienced guys; but, is there any type of "formal" guide for cosplay ...something we can use for a reference to plan with, or is everything, essentially, an oral tradition that is passed down by attendees who have participated in past cons? LuckyMan, I will check with my sister-in-law about her grandparents ... this is exciting! :-) Actually, all of this is exciting! Be well. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 20:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Do you mean a guide on "how to organize a cosplay contest" or "cosplay at cons, how to do it"? In either case there really isn't any universal guide (at least none that I would know about). Arranging contests around here is really more of a tried & true -method because the con organizers usually share experiences with other cons so what works in one con might be implemented in some other as well. And as always, feedback from visitors is valued. But if you want to hold a contest some of the things to think about include: :How many categories will there be (amateurs, professionals, single/group competition)? :How many participants will be accepted in each category? :What is the line between an amateur and professional (if they are separated in different categories)? :And if there won't be an actual contest then there really isn't that much to do about cosplay. Those who cosplay, cosplay. Photographing would be the only issue that comes to my mind at the moment. As cosplayers often get photographed it should be checked beforehand how well suited the area that's reserved for the con is for this (narrow hallways for example get often blocked when people start to photograph there). So it might be needed to put some "no photographing at this area" signs or just point out some areas where all photographing should be done (no one will abide by these though, tried & true =P). As an offside note, this conversation is starting to get so big that in my opinion it would fit better in the con planning -section of the forum (though you would need to register there first before you can even see it). --LuckyMan 21:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::I posted my thoughts in the forum. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:42, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Guys, I am just blown away by all of your knowledge ... WOW! LuckyMan, thanks for the link to the forum, I didn't even know how to get there. :-( I will give it a try a little later on. You guys amaze me. Thanks. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 23:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :So you know, the planning thread is hidden, so you won't be able to see it right away. make an account and let lucky or I know and we can give you account permission to see/post in there. JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 18:14, February 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Nevermind, it appears that has been all taken care of JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 18:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday JayBO Happy Birthday to you ... Happy Birthday to you ... Happy Birthday dear JaaaaaaaayBO ... Happy Birthday to you ... And many, many, many, many more ... ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 14:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, who talked D: Thank you. :P JayBo The Mindtaker Talk 21:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) My lips are sealed. XD I hope it has been an awesome one for you. You deserve it. Linda ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 23:54, February 7, 2011 (UTC) blog Dear jaybo. Please would you read my blog. No one has read it for about 2 months. I am starting to lose faith in the wiki. My blog is quite good. Thankyou in advance if you do choose to read my blog. From Neytiri765. Russian community Dear Jaybo! My name is Vlad, I added a link to Russian Avatar Community (on the main page - http://james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Avatar_(film) , on the bottom. We also have a banner "Avatar Wiki" on our forum , in the footer. It is everything OK or I should delete that link ? :Since this an English website, most visitors do not speak Russian. So, it does not make much sense to put links to Russian websites in this wiki. However, there is a Russian version of the wiki which should be a more suitable place for a link to your forum. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 17:15, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Following our user rights, I have unfortunately removed your admin rights. If you come back in the near future, please leave me a message in my talk page so we can work it out, as your past contributions have helped shape the Wiki to the way it is now. Cheers, -- 07:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC)